JNPR
by Keeping up with the Skywalkers
Summary: We've gotten pretty far into the story of Ruby and Team RWBY, with them at the head of the war against Salem and her Grim that infest and have taken over Remnant, as well as the troubles that follow that war, but what if the story were to shift focus to Jaune and Team JNPR? And what if that wasn't the only difference? Arkos for sure, but maybe more? Maybe not. Rating may change.
1. Chapter I: The Same but Different

JNPR

Full Summary: We've gotten pretty far into the story of Ruby and Team RWBY, with them at the head of the war against Salem and her Grim that infest and have taken over Remnant, as well as the troubles that follow that war, but what if the story were to shift focus to Jaune and Team JNPR?

And what if that wasn't the only difference?

_**A/N:**_ This first one will be super long because it's my first story and felt like talking directly to you guys. First of all "Hi, how are you guys?". So I decided I wanted to write a story about the RWBY universe, and now I am. Not being restricted by pacing, animation, or future information I thought I might be able to make something at least somewhat coherent. That being said[1], I will not be adhering to Canon, I'm taking the RWBY Universe, and playing with it. I probably won't change any lore except to clarify, if it's not been done yet. But Cinder, Salem all that will still be here, just different. Also been re watching the series as a reminder, holy crap did the quality get worlds better. Like I said before these A/Ns are conversations with whoever reads this, that being said[2], feel free to talk to me, PM me, leave suggestions in the Reviews, there something you wanna see? A pairing you want to get some love? A special Grim you think would be neat? Send it to me, or talk to me about it, and if we make it work it works. This is 100% for fun, and because I think there is a lot of potential for creativity in the World of Remnant. (cue the opening theme song)

Talking- "I don't need friends to help me grow, I drink milk!"

_Thinking- 'Hah she's just drinking milk to try and catch up to these babies'_

Scroll Messages- "What is the big deal with Ruby and milk anyway?"

Dedicated to Monty Oum, for whom we miss dearly.

**Chapter I **

The Same but Different

'_Ugh, I really feel like I'm about to vom everywhere...'_ Even his thoughts sounded strain as he began closing his eyes as if to try and focus his being entirely on not losing his breakfast. _'Okay, that was a mistake, that just made me feel like I was floating...'_

Reaching his hand out to both stabilize himself and looking for something to sturdy him, his hand met the wall and he sighed, _'Thank you wall, you never let me down.'_ That didn't ease his stomach however as he continued to groan in misery, hoping his torture would end.

No such luck however as the bullhead continued its slow and somewhat bumpy descent gliding hundreds of feet in the air, having already come down from its highest altitude, now that it was nearing Vale. On the other side of the ship as if on cue a hologram popped up, bringing up the visage of a familiar blonde that one passenger had met under a more hostile circumstance. Some of the passengers began to congregate near it in interest.

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh!"

The woman went on to give a gentle welcoming to the passengers aboard, which could have come across as condescending to some, but nonetheless seemed sincere enough for anyone who cared like whoever made her record that.

"Oh, I can see Patch from here, I wonder if...yep there's our house. Hi house! Bye house!" The adorable black and red haired teen giggled to herself as she waved out the window as they sailed past the island and began closing in on Vale, and much more specifically Beacon.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Ruby! Who would have thought my own baby sister would be so awesome that she'd be able to skip two years of combat school to come straight to Beacon along with her, in my opinion just as awesome if not more, big sis!" As the busty blonde exposited at her younger sibling she crashed their cheeks together in a side hug rubbing them together just enough to be uncomfortable, which caused Ruby to push back.

"Shew stop it, Yang. I'm just Ruby, I don't need or want everyone to think I'm special or some kind of amazing prodigy, I just want to get on a team with you, train, study and kick some Grim butt!" Ruby executed some in her opinion very accurate and totally awesome looking karate chops and a mid-kick to exemplify what she was saying, causing Yang to chuckle at her antics.

Their attention was stolen however as they turned to hear groaning and stumbling of boots.

Interrupting the adorable sisterly moment was a scraggly haired blond barreling past looking particularly green as he made his way to the exit, which had begun to hiss open. Not that they could entirely blame him, it had been a long flight and bullhead's weren't famous for being smooth flights.

"Haha, I wonder who we'll run into next?" The blonde of the pair joked before shaking her head and looking back at Ruby.

"Hopefully they're better than vomit boy! Ugh speaking of which gross! You better move it's right next to your shoes!" Quickly backing away herself, Ruby pointed down towards the wrenching mish mash of colors of food debris that stained the floor near them.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

* * *

The first one out of the bay hatch as it hissed open was that very same blond who quickly dunked his head down into a conveniently placed trash can right outside, _'Ugh it's almost like they knew this would happen to someone.'_

After a few minutes of purging his body of awfulness as well as going through almost all of the breath mints he had on him, he began to follow the path towards Beacon. He hadn't made it but just a couple of feet before feeling the ground quake beneath him. _'That's weird a tremor?'_ Squinting his eyes forward he saw some smoke and began to make his way up with a bit more urgency.

By the time he made it however, the only person there was a red and black dressed girl with a cape sprawled out on the ground. Unsure of what to do exactly he extended a hand down to her and leaned down slightly causing his shadow to cross her closed eyes. The blond made sure to put a small smile on to show he was trying to be helpful, which thankfully seemed to work as the small girl reached up taking his hand allowing herself to be helped up.

"... .. …." Ruby's mouth opened and closed a few times saying something to the blond before smiling awkwardly and almost seemingly like she was trying to hide into his hood and cape. Before looking back at the blond boys confused face.

The boy's mouth opened in a small o as he pointed towards his ears and shaking his head before pulling out his scroll and typing a short message, "Hi I'm Jaune :)"

Ruby seemed frozen for a moment as the information she had just absorbed began to work its way through her brain, while not necessarily common especially among hunters or huntresses, they did exist. Recognizing him as the same boy that she'd dubbed vomit boy not even a few minutes ago had been worse, even more so when he had been nice enough to check on her when everyone else had just left her. She finally unfroze as a gloved hand began waving in her face followed by a look of concern on Jaune's face.

Snapping herself out of it face now turning a light shade of red, she pulled out her own scroll quickly typing out, "Nice to meet you Jaune, I'm Ruby! :) and thank you."

Jaune simply blushed a little and waved it off, before they started walking off around the campus, though in each others eyes they were following the other one while occasionally messaging back and forth. Sure it may have looked a little funny, but all he knew was that he had already made a friend and honestly after how sick he was on the ride here, that was a win.

After a bit more walking around, Ruby, finally got her head back on straight and typed Jaune a message on her scroll before showing it to him, "Oh check this out!" As soon as he had time to read it her hand immediately went for the compacted scythe that was latched onto her belt from behind before whipping it forward and allowing it to reshape into it's normal form stabbing it into the concrete below.

A little shocked at first, Jaune couldn't help but give an audible, "Whooooaaa" a moment later she quickly showed him a new message, "And what have you got?"

Suddenly feeling very nervous and a little unprepared he unsheathed his Crocea Mors, and pulled the sheath up which quickly transformed into a shield bearing the Arc family crest. Swinging it about a little showing it's a normal sword he shrunk his shield back down into it's sheath form and sheathed the blade before looked back at Ruby who had begun typing a question.

"So does it weigh the same in shield and sheath form?"

Sighing and nodding, quickly answered that question but he felt like he had to defend his weapon as best he could at least, "It does have this bit of cool history though, my Great-Great-Grandfather used it in The Great War, and it's been passed down ever since."

"Ya know what that is cool, and there is something to be said about the classics, though you may want to considering getting something extra at least for range eventually." She may have conceded on the admittedly cool history of the blade, but she'd feel like a bad friend if she didn't try and help an obvious weakness when it was presented to her.

Jaune quickly nodded both in relief and in agreement that he would need to invest in range at some point, but now he had another thought, they'd been wandering around for a while now and hadn't seen anyone, "Uhm...do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Uh no, I was just following you!" She spoke out loud first while waving her arms about slightly frantic.

Jaune simply pointed one hand to his ear as a reminder, which of course made Ruby face palm before she started to type a message on her scroll. As she was getting ready to show it, she nearly face palmed again before realizing an obviously better way to communicate. She pointed towards Jaune's scroll and did a give me motion with her hand. Jaune obliged slowly but with a confused look on his face, to which Ruby simply put a finger up, to show just a moment.

Quickly typing her information in the device and messaging herself she handed the scroll back with a proud look on her face, finishing the look with a "Ta-da!" Message that quickly buzzed to life in Jaunes hand.

"Oh, smart, Ruby!" After a moment of silence however, _'That would have been all the talk with weapons a lot easier though haha.'_ realizing she still hadn't clearly answered him he sent a reminder, "Soooo _DO_ you know where to go?" A small awkward smile gracing his face again, as he scratched at the back of his head.

* * *

It took a moment to realize there was in fact a map directory especially since they meandered to the wrong side of campus somehow, but they finally found their way to what appeared to be a large circular building, with an open roof and some, in Jaune's opinion, very cool looking columns.

"Hey Ruby, over here!"

Ruby turned, causing Jaune to turn with her, to see a happy looking blonde with lilac eyes waving and looking towards the short hooded girl. Jaune recognized her as the girl whose shoes he nearly ruined, oh that wouldn't have been a good first impression, well it would have made his already bad one, worse.

"I saved you a spot!"

Feeling conflicted she quickly turned to Jaune with a sad look, quickly typing a message on her scroll before Jaune stopped her and just nodded for her to go on.

She couldn't help but give him a thankful smile before quickly taking off towards her sister. Said Sister who once Ruby got to appeared to be looking in Jaune's direction while asking her something and wiggling her eyebrows, making Ruby blush wildly before waving her arms wildly looking like she was trying to explain.

At that point Jaune looked away thinking to himself, _'Awh, was really hoping to have a nice awkward girl to talk to!'_ Looking down at his feet for a moment he nearly bumped into a girl with beautiful long red hair before making his way closer to the stage but still keeping Ruby in sight, in case he needed help, since she was literally the only person he knew here.

At this point he was now just standing around awkwardly shuffling his weight from one foot to the other and occasionally looking around the room, engaging in a round of his favorite game to play alone, People Watching. This version however appeared to be the awkward teen version where everyone around him was some form or another of excited, bored, or nervous. There was a particularly bouncing orange haired girl with what he almost thought was an actual ninja. _'They look like a fun pair. Wonder if we'll have classes together, I wouldn't mind, I do need to make more friends after all. Heh.'_

Continuing to look around he made his way back over to Ruby, the busty blonde, and what looked like an irate white-haired girl as prim and proper as a princess but appeared to have the commanding presence of a Queen if Ruby's reactions were anything to go by. Though it confused him when she suddenly pointed a thumb back at him, though he couldn't tell if it was for a good reason or bad. He was about to make his way over to ask before everyone suddenly shifted their attention up at the stage.

A gray-haired man, which he believed was Headmaster Ozpin himself, stuttered his way up to the microphone with a cane, before he began to speak. Jaune suddenly felt even more like an idiot than usual and hoped he wasn't going over anything important, _'Am I really making a mistake being here? I know I want to be a Hunter and help others, to be a hero! But at the same time...maybe my family was right, and someone like me, just can't do it.'_

Before he could continue to dwell on his thoughts it appeared that the mass of hormones was beginning to flow into another direction. Pretending like he belonged he simply strode forth with everyone else, as they made their way into what appeared to be a large open room with two curved stair cases going into what he assumed were West and East wings.

The large room itself seemed to have a ton of beds all perfectly spaced evenly, with a large divider, the rug, between the two halves of the room, and judging by the movements of the rest of the potential students it appeared, girls on one side, and boys on the other.

Once he finished looking around Jaune realized he would need a place to change and put his gear up, and thankfully noticed a group of guys and girls all heading together down a hallway. Hoping they were going to either a set of bathrooms or locker rooms, Jaune thanked Oum as they pushed open a large door to reveal what seemed like a coed locker room which made Jaune a bit nervous but imagined it was likely a test of dedicated and respect. He did however make sure to keep the mantra, _'Keep your eyes to yourself'_ on repeat in his head.

Once he had finished changing into his PJs, a simple set of blue flannel pants and a white muscle shirt which only served to show his lack thereof, he made sure to double check his scroll for his locker number as he made his way back into the ballroom. _'This definitely hasn't been what I thought it would be like so far.'_ After a few moments of searching the ballroom for a bed he finally managed to find an unoccupied mattress and allowed himself to flop down on it.

'_Now for the most anxious part of my life, setting an alarm and back up alarms on full vibrate hoping I don't miss them... Normally I'd have the light flash too, but something tells me in a room of like a hundred sleeping teens, over half of which girls, is probably not a good idea.'_ Despite those worries the moment Jaune put his head down, and not having to deal with hearing the exchange between four girls all arguing across the room he was out.

* * *

'_Alright, got my gear, got my scroll, am I forg...'_ Jaune's thought process was interrupted as he side stepped to avoid a bouncy orange haired girl and a green garbed ninja. The side step however resulted in him tripping over a white hard-shell suit case exclaiming, "Whaaaaa!" as his face and body quickly found the floor. Sighing at his clumsiness and embarrassment he quickly hopped up to his feet and on reflex like when he would apology to his sisters at home immediately began to sign, "Sorry."

The white haired girl who had been yelling out in frustration, not that he knew, didn't look any less annoyed, but did add confusion to her facial appearance as she openly stared at the boy eyes narrowing as she did.

Realizing what he was doing, Jaune quickly pointed towards his ear and shook his head, though if that wasn't enough thankfully, he'd already had his scroll in hand quickly typed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trip over your stuff!" After typing he quickly flipped his scroll over to show what he had typed with an awkward smile and a hand behind his head.

Shaking her head, the white-haired girl simply scoffed in annoyance and walked past, leaving Jaune embarrassed and a little down, however once he raised his head, he noticed a very beautiful red hair girl who liked like a Spartan ready for war. She gave a very kind and genuine smile while giving him a wave, which Jaune couldn't help but reciprocate, as he went for his scroll to type something, he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw it was the red head who appeared to have an apologetic look on her face as she mouthed the word, "Sorry."

He turned to watch her run off to catch up to the white-haired girl who he assumed had called for her. Sighing his head drooped down, seems he couldn't make a single good impression, aside from Ruby speaking of, saw a pair of black and red combat boots enter his view and looked up to see both her and the taller blonde he saw her with before.

Feeling his scroll buzz he quickly gave it a look, "Rough day, Lady Killer?" It wasn't Ruby who sent the message so he looked up in confusion at the two before the blonde quickly waved getting his attention, before he could reply back, there was already a follow up.

"Name's Yang, Ruby's meaner, beautiful, and more awesome in all ways older sister, so you better behave yourself around her!" He looked up just in time to see her give him a smug smile before lightly punching him on the shoulder nearly knocking him over, like he was nothing.

Ruby simply smiled innocently at him innocently, before another message buzzed on his phone, "I hope you don't mind I gave her your scroll info. She's my sister and I trust her, besides more friends never hurts right?"

Jaune couldn't help but agree with that last part, and he understood trusting siblings so he simply nodded, and followed along as they informed him, that it was time and that they were called to come outside to meet on Beacon Cliff.

* * *

As they all made their way to Cliff, with Jaune, Ruby, and Yang bringing up the rear they took the final platform spots, similar to that, which everyone else was already standing on. It didn't make a lot of sense to Jaune, but as usual he just wanted to make sure he didn't draw too much attention to the fact that he was definitely not supposed to be there. So, he simply stood on the platform and focused on Headmaster Ozpin trying his best to read his lips. Unfortunately, he kept that cup of coffee so close to his mouth almost like he knew and was taunting him.

There was a moment when he stopped talking that Jaune thought he felt something spring from the ground around him, but he didn't want to look away from Ozpin in case he said something else he could try and glean. When he didn't say anything, he felt another spring from the ground and turned to the direction he felt it coming from and as he did he watched a student sail through the air.

Confused and alarmed he immediately looked to Ruby who was apparently quickly tapping away at her scroll while the others were one at a time being launched, this time the nice red head he spoke to before was sent off into the air. Finally, she seemed to have finished what she was typing put her scroll away just in time to turn and see her sister Yang don a cool set of aviators before being shot into the air like everyone else.

Jaune felt his scroll buzz but couldn't force himself to check it yet as he was still terrified over the idea of being, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Unable to control his lift off without the proper strength and conditioning traditional combat school training gives or the added bonus of Aura Jaune was simply flailing through the air, now beginning to seriously think he'd made a mistake. That thought didn't last long however as he suddenly felt his momentum pulled by his hoodie and felt himself jabbed into a tree and hung there by what apparently was a spear.

He tried to give it a tug or two but when it didn't even think about budging, he remembered Ruby had sent him one last message, pulling his scroll out to eagerly check what she'd sent him, and his fingers slipped dropping it down to the ground below. Sighing defeatedly Jaune couldn't help but face palm, completely missing out on the fact a white-haired girl and appeared and slowly backed away from him before he noticed.

Before he pulled his hand away from his face, he suddenly felt movement from his hoodie, _'Wha...oh crap!'_ The spear had been pulled from the tree dropping him unceremoniously on the ground below, thankfully not hurting him much more than a sore butt.

After rising to his feet swiping his scroll off the ground as he did so, he was once again face to face with the girl who his meeting with earlier got cut short. Like before she gave him a kind smile that he couldn't help but return as she said something to him, which he unfortunately couldn't hear. Bringing his scroll up he opened it to quickly read what Ruby had sent, _'First person you see... find relic...gaurd it...graded on performance. Simple enough.'_ After quickly reading her message he began to type one for the red head in front of him which he quickly showed.

"Hello again! I'm Jaune, guess we're partners now!" Jaune gave a big smile at this point as well as a thumbs up.

There was a weird feeling of serendipity, as soon as Pyrrha read the message, a verbal tic often accredited to her and this boy she just met greeted her the same way. She wasn't quite sure yet whether he was deaf or just couldn't speak she assumed the former but needed to be sure, though she heard him make sounds, either case what she did know was that him as her partner felt right. Not having her scroll on her she reached for his to which he gladly handed over.

Jaune thought that she was going to do like Ruby and just put her info in but had been surprised when she did the same as him and flipped it around with a message typed away on it.

"Hello again, Jaune! I'm Pyrrha, it's a pleasure. So, I take it you are hearing impaired, yes?" Jaune simply nodded at the end question and she quickly began typing again.

"I know very little sign language you'll have to teach me more later, so stick close and we'll do what we can with pointing and when we make it out of here, we'll go over other ways to quickly communicate!" What little she had learned was mainly due to her fame and meeting with fans, which on the rare occasion included the deaf or hearing impaired, being a celebrity sometimes you ran into odd situations and learned odd skills.

Jaune simply nodded as she handed his scroll back and signaled to follow, and they began to trudge forward, carefully and testing little hand motions and signs to quickly signal when to turn, hold, or move again.

After a few minutes of travel a high impact shot echoed through the forest, followed by a couple of rapid fire small arms echoes as well. Holding her fist up to halt movement, she turned to look at Jaune and pointed towards their new destination. With the change in direction she pushed a branch out of her way, letting it slide off her hand though much quicker than she expected knocking Jaune down, she quickly mouthed, "Sorry" and went to help him up before noticing blood dripping from a scratch just below his eye.

Motioning for his Scroll she quickly typed a message, "Jaune why didn't your Aura come up and block that? And why isn't it healing you now?"

Looking at the message, he couldn't help but be confused pointing at the word Aura, and giving her a confused look. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and thought for a moment before typing a message to him, "Close your eyes and relax I'll have to explain this in more detail when we get out of here, but for now this is more important."

Obeying, Jaune immediately closed his eyes and took a deep breath allowing himself to relax as much as he could in a forest filled with Grim. Though he was more focused on the hand that soon was caressing his cheek and the strange feeling that was beginning to bubble within him.

A few seconds in and he felt another hand gently laid against his chest as the feeling in him began to swell, and his eyes immediately shot open to see Pyrrha out of breath and hunched over slightly, _"Pyrrha! Are you okay!"_ He called out in his mind as he leaned down to her and reached out to balance her.

"I'm fine Ja..." Pyrrha was about to explain what happened when she was suddenly shocked from hearing his voice, "Jaune did you just speak?" She looked him dead in the eye waiting for a response, and noticed as the scratch below his eye healed immediately. _"__Wow you have a lot of aura, no wonder that took so much out of me."_

Jaune was worried about Pyrrha and was about to brace her when she suddenly shot up to look at him with a serious expression on her face that held some curiosity. He wasn't quite sure what to do, until he suddenly heard in his head, _'Wow you have a lot of aura, no wonder that took so much out of me.'_

'_Did I just hear Pyrrha talk in my head?! If so she has a beautiful voice but how!? Wait! Can she hear me too, is that why she gave me that look'._ _"Uh Pyrrha think something at me!"_ Jaune was having a near panic attack slash moment of elation, at this sudden possibility, especially when the doubts of what he was doing were weighing so heavily on him earlier.

"_Jaune, can...you hear me?"_ Pyrrha looked up at Jaune a gentle but hopeful look in her green eyes peering into his blue ones.

There was a moment of silence before Jaune suddenly gave a short gasping laugh, before he quickly nodded, the edges of his eyes watering up slightly as he did so.

"_Yes! I can!"_ He almost felt like he yelled the thoughts back to her, but he couldn't help it. Jaune Arc at this moment might have been the happiest he'd ever been in his life, he was going to be a Hero, he was going to be a Hunter.

* * *

A/N:

_Jaune's Telepathy- "Holy Crap I can hear, sorta...well really just voices in my head...but not in a crazy way!"_

Well I hope that was unique and different enough to entice some people. My writing will get tighter as we go, and with that twist at the end, it'll make dialogue hell of a lot easier. That was by far the hardest part of writing this. How do I get this to go along, in a realistic manner etc. So, let me know what you thought, also a question for everyone. Do you like it being mainly Jaune's POV or did you prefer like the beginning where I do a mix of Jaune and others? Still trying to find my footing with this, so figured now is the best time to ask haha.

Oh, and to belay any potential concerns, it won't be a direct retelling, the divergence will be made clearer next chapter. I just needed to get the story started as it were and felt this was the best way. Also there are some rules regarding Jaune's new ability think you can figure out what they are?


	2. Chapter II: If a Nevermore Falls in the

JNPR

**A/N:** Gotta say, I had no idea what I was expecting after putting out the first chapter, kinda thought people would hate it especially the further I got, and how hard it was to do some communication between Jaune and the others. From the reviews I got however you guys seem interested, and curious as to how this'll turn out and what exactly is happening. To that, well guess you'll find out eventually!

I want to give a shout out to ChrisRainicorn, I've read a few of his stories so it was neat to get a review from someone I read from! Hope to hear more from ya! Last piece of housekeeping is, I have some one-shot ideas I could post in-between chapters of this, some might be pairing based some might not. I also have another long-term fic idea, but idk how I feel about trying to do two long term ones at once. Leaves your thoughts in a review if you have any! Anyways onward, Hunters and Huntresses! -wink-

Talking- "I don't need friends to help me grow, I drink milk!"

_Thinking- 'Hah she's just drinking milk to try and catch up to these babies'_

Scroll Messages- "What is the big deal with Ruby and milk anyway?"

_Jaune's Telepathy- "Holy Crap I can hear, sorta...well really just voices in my head...but not in a crazy way!"_

* * *

**Chapter II:**

If a Nevermore Falls in the Forest Does it Make a Sound?

"Boop!" With a quick tap on the nose, the orange haired huntress in training couldn't help but give a short giggle before smiling at the green clad, boy.

"Hello Nora." Could only smile back at his childhood friend, who was currently hanging upside down hanging by the back of her legs on a tree branch.

"Hey Renny! Did you hear my sloth call?" Nora swiftly dropped from the branch landing smoothly on her feet before popping back up to look at Ren with a proud look on her face.

"Hmm.." Ren thought momentarily back to his fight with the King Taijitu, before coming back to from his thoughts to look at Nora, "No I didn't hear anything."

"Exactly!" Nora even more proudly if it was even possible pushed her chest out giving Ren a thumbs up, wearing an even bigger smile.

Apparently, she had remembered the conversation they had before, it was always a fifty-fifty with her, so Ren simply continued smiling at her antics before slowly beginning to walk towards where he imagined was the direction of the ruins, and the relics within.

"Come on Nora." The quiet voice seemed to grab her attention as she immediately appeared by his side and followed along through with an edge of desire for action as he always seemed to shake in wait.

After following the direction Ren had chosen to begin with it would seem, Nora would not have to wait too long for them to find action since it appeared that the action was in fact trying to find them. At least, that's what they assumed being surrounded by five Ursa meant.

* * *

JNPR

"Well with those two it seems our last pair has been formed, though I must admit I have no idea how that quiet young man is able to deal with her excitability so calmly and easily." Looking down at her school Scroll, which was longer and wider than the normal version, the blonde Mistress in all descriptions of the word, couldn't help but give the grey headed man next to her a look.

"It's obvious there is a deep bond there, one that such patience is derived from years of friendship, I have no doubt they will be a perfectly good partnership." When the look she was giving him did not fade he could only sigh into the bottom of his mug of coffee before lowering it. "But something tells me that is not the partnership you wish to talk about is it?"

"You let in a deaf untrained civilian!" To prove her point, she quickly brought up the footage of Jaune and Pyrrha finding each other as well as her unlocking his aura.

"I personally believe there is a lot more to Jaune Arc than what can be seen on the surface, not only that, but his aura is honestly immense." The headmaster spoke evenly as he watched the screen intently as the white aura engulfed Jaune even pushing off his body somewhat and onto Pyrrha which he noticed, "Yes, much more."

"That aside Ozpin, doesn't this put Pyrrha at risk? She is a skilled Huntress in training, I would say her skill easily rivals even our fourth years." She gave one last plea, not just for the sake of Jaune's safety but also that of a potential prodigy Huntress.

"Glynda, there is more to this war we are fighting, than just skill and prowess in battle." Taking another sip from his mug, which seemed almost like he did it on purpose to give himself a dramatic pause, which made Glynda roll her eyes, before making sure to listen to him. "The relationships and attachments we form along the way fuel our need to improve, and to improve others."

* * *

JNPR

"_So, are you going to tell me then, Jaune?"_ A stern feeling came through what they had decided to name the mental link that they shared.

After a beat or two of silence, Pyrrha knew Jaune heard her if the way his neck dipped into his shoulders told her anything so she repeated herself for what would be the last time, _"Jaune, how does a person with no knowledge of Aura, or Grimm get into a prestigious academy like beacon?"_ Despite the way she was asking Pyrrha wasn't trying to harm Jaune she wanted to help him and had already came up with a solution.

"_I may have forged some paperwork, saying that I had attended combat school..."_ Jaune honestly felt lower than the dirt beneath his boots, _'This was it, Pyrrha is a good student a great one even, the ideal student! She would have to report him and I'm going to be expelled and sent back home to'_...his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden hand on his shoulder, to which he turned and saw Pyrrha looking earnestly at him.

"_Alright, now that you've told me, we have our starting point."_ A small smile spread on her face as she looked into Jaune's eyes, seeing the fear leave them and be replaced by confusion.

_"Starting point?"_

"_Yes Jaune, your starting point, I'm going to make sure you become the best Hunter you can be."_ Though her smile only spread slightly more, Jaune felt a warmth from her smile, that he'd never felt before distracting him so much that he didn't notice the light dusting of pink on her own face.

It was possible though that it also could be from the blush that was forming on his face from the fact her hand was still on his shoulder even as he turned around to face her. Add on that the way she was looking at him, and the way he was looking at her, not to mention the amazing support and confidence she was offering it just made focusing on anything other than her impossible at the moment.

Jaune wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words to really express all of the emotions he was feeling, so he stuck with what could only be called the Jaune Arc smile. Eyes closed to keep them from welling up though a hint of a tear may have appeared at the corner and his teeth showing in a genuine happy grin. The moment didn't last however, as something rustled behind them, for Jaune it felt like something foreboding was sneaking up behind him that made his spine crawl.

At the same time Pyrrha quickly grabbed the shoulder her hand was still on, and pulled him to her side, as she did so, the low growl that she was able to hear made itself visually seen by creeping out of the bushes in the form of a Beowulf, the most well-known creature of the Grimm. She quickly began to check every direction around them while pulling her own weapons out, Miló in its short doubled bladed form and Akoúo̱ equipped in her left hand.

"_Jaune, follow my instructions we're going try a little learn by doing, but if you get into trouble I'll step in."_ She saw him almost go stiff at the idea of having to fight on his own, but saw him shake it off. _'One on one with a Beowulf is the perfect chance to help him learn so I need to take advantage of this.'_

Jaune wasn't sure about the idea at first, but she had already explained what she wanted him to do, and that she was going to help him do it, and the last thing Jaune wanted to do was to let down the first person to believe in him, so he steeled him as best as he could. What followed next was Jaune drawing his weapon and raising his shield up following the basic instructions that Pyrrha was giving him.

Keeping his shield arm up with his peripheral vision locked onto the beasts claws while he kept the main sight line of his vision on the Grimm's head. Cutting the head off a Beowulf was the most effective way to neutralize them, he nearly parroted the words Pyrrha spoke to him in his head as he observed it stalking forward. Almost exactly like Pyrrha said it would, it took a sudden lunge out of its slow crawl to close the gap in a wide arcing swipe aimed for his body.

Jaune made to raise his shield but worried he might have been too slow, but he heard the successful scratch of claws on metal, and almost on reflex moved his left arm in a bash motion causing the beast to stumble backwards leaving his middle completely open. The bash had caused the Beowulf to howl out, but that didn't deter Jaune who despite being nervous lunged forward himself albeit a little uncoordinated and brought his sword down, overhead style and attempted to bisect the creature.

Had it not been for the vibrations in his throat Jaune wouldn't have realized he had yelled out during his attack, and though he didn't manage to cleave through the Grimm he did manage to cause a serious divide in its neck and shoulder. The end result of Jaune's successful counter was the black smoke that began to emanate from it as it collapsed to the ground, with a thud before the entire body followed suit, disappearing in black smoke.

'_He was a little slow, and I had to help him with the initial block, but he has good combat sense and great instincts. His technique isn't very good though, but we have time to work on that. One thing is certain though, he has no training at all which does mean I won't have to correct over someone else, or change anything, more like just teach him the right way from the beginning.' _

All in all, Pyrrha wasn't upset with what she saw, in fact the fact she just has to train him from the start actually helps a little, but it does mean, she'll quite literally have to start from the beginning, especially given the way he grips his sword like it'll run away from him if he doesn't hold it tight enough.

"_Very good Jaune! You took to my instructions quite well! Remember though, that was just one Grimm, and a beowolf at that, it's rare that you'll find one alone and honestly I'm surprised that..."_

"_OWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Pyrrha was immediately brought out of her end of battle assessment as several Beowulf began edging their way out of the bushes near where the first had. Her eyes widened in surprise at first though she should have known better than to say anything, _"Jaune back to back!"_

Almost as if he read her mind before she even actually called out, he was at her back, shield arm at her blindside while he was low and prepared to do what he could towards the two that had gone around them, leaving the other four right in front of her.

"_Got it Pyrrha!"_ He called back to her, as he watched the two that were now in front of him, he took a step or two forward with extreme caution, making sure he wasn't too close to Pyrrha, didn't need her getting hit if he wasn't able to handle these two. _'Man, am I glad it's easier to keep a brave face without actually speaking, because I am terrified right now!"_ Suddenly the one to his right had come charging in swiping with its left which Jaune was able to block on time and unbeknownst to him, on his own this time, though before he could bash his shield forward like he had with the last one, the other Beowulf had decided it was its turn and lunged forward as well.

Jaune was unsure what to do for a moment, since the other Grimm was still locked up with his shield, before an idea came to him. Side stepping to the right, while he immediately brought his sword up and using the blunt side creating the best way to get the force he needed he swung it up smacking the Grimm that had locked up with his shield. The strike caused the Beowulf to go to the side, right where the second one was coming in from causing them to collide in a heap. The bottom one taking the brunt of the attack, with four streaks of smoke coming off his body from the claws of the one that made to leap for him, while the other simply pushed off its injured ally, though slightly dazed.

Jaune was pushed back a bit himself nearly meeting where Pyrrha had been a moment ago, when he raised his attention back up to see one of the two Grimm back up and readying for another attack. Jaune wanted to take the initiative this time, he began a run up straight, forward, shield up and at the ready to deflect a quick attack if he needed to, when another idea came to him.

Putting the shield more centered in front of him he brought his sword closer in towards his body, bending his elbow in and keeping the blade directly next to the edge of the shield. While doing this, he made sure to speed up, attempting to get his plan off while the Grimm was still off balance from the collision, and it seemed luck was on his side as he managed to slam straight into its chest. Similar to before like when he had shield bashed the first, his shield had knocked the Grimm back, but couple this, with how tight and in his sword was, he was able to run it through before sending it off.

Only when a plum of smoke rose from it's body before it was gone, did Jaune know he had not just succeeded but also defeated it. He couldn't help but raise his arm and shield up in victory.

As he turned to check on Pyrrha, he noticed the looming figure of the Beowulf that had been out for the count on the ground not just a moment ago, now baring down on him and bringing its claw down on his head. Jaune tried to ready his shield to try and take the hit, but thankfully it wouldn't come as soon as the Beowulf's claw started to come down it took a shot in the back of his head, erasing the appendage all together before the rest of it slumped to the ground evaporating.

Jaune couldn't help but smile awkwardly, at Pyrrha who was shaking her head from behind where the Beowolf had been.

"_So all of that was actually what I was about to get into next, Grimm especially weaker ones like Beowolfs and Ursa will usually travel in packs, and if you kill one, there are likely to be others around."_ This was a moment where Pyrrha was thankful she decided to spend what little free time she had reading up, on Grimm, she was honestly just hoping to get a head start on school at Beacon, who knew she'd be using it to help teach someone herself.

Jaune couldn't help but look at Pyrrha with such a strange feeling he couldn't quite place, here was what may as well be a still relatively brand new person, a stranger. As his mom always said though, strangers are friends you just haven't met yet. Even then, this felt different than that, an almost immediate bond seemed to form, even he could feel that. Before he realized it, he was staring at her for a couple seconds or so with a content smile, just thinking about all of the qualities she had already shown, as well as her desire to help him become stronger.

Pyrrha just finished giving their surroundings a once over, before her gaze fell back to Jaune who had an interesting expression on his face, one she share for just a second, before she realized what was happening and where they were, and it caused her skin to began to heat up a bit. _'What is this, I feel so warm, ugh we need to get out of here, before this consumes me.' _Forcing her mind to clear and shaking her head in an attempt to get some air to her face, she was ready again.

_"Uh, is everything okay, Jaune?"_ She wanted to try and bring him back from wherever he was so they could resume the test and keep her own mind on the task at hand.

Very similar to how Pyrrha felt, Jaune's face quickly heated up before a shiver went up his spine unsure of what just happened but he needed to recover, _"Uh, yeah I just, uh. OH hey look a cave with markings near it. Think that might be it!? I can make us a torch real quick."_

* * *

JNPR

"Renny, I want to ride the last one!" Nora pointed her Magnhild, straight at the final Ursa, who already appeared on his last legs and like it was about to engage in the time ol strategy of tactical retreat. The petite orange haired flesh bag had torn through the others with a little effort especially with the other one watching her back.

"I don't know if that's a great idea, Nora." He held up a hand to his chin, they hadn't taken any hits from the Ursa they had just fought, but it didn't mean they didn't use up some energy, not to mention however much forest there was last before they actually found whatever the relics were.

"Psh! It'll be fine, besides he looks like he wants to run anyway! Isn't that right?" As she said this she redirected her attention to the Ursa that had slowly began to walk away as the two humans were busy talking amongst themselves. "Up! Where do you think you're going!"

After being found out the Ursa paused just for a second before it tensed up and began to take off, not wanting anything to do with whatever that orange haired demon was.

"I don't think! Let's go Renny!" Grabbing ahold of Ren, Nora took off towards the Ursa throwing him on its back as she leapt up onto it as well, though slightly higher, "Onward my beastly steed! Hahahahah"

The sudden feeling of two things on its back as well as the mad laughter coming from directly behind it caused the Ursa to burst forward with everything it had to try and get away, tearing through trees, terrain, everything in front of it.

This only went on for a minute or two however as it burst through yet another tree completely exhausted and falling to the ground, smoking from all over as its two torturers got off of him, one jumping off and the other nearly falling to the ground.

Nora who jumped off of the Ursa simply looked down at it disappointed, "Awh Renny I brokeded it!"

Said 'Renny' who rolled off the back of it catching himself before hitting the ground pushed himself up to his feet trying to catch his breath from having to hold onto the bottom of the rampaging beast, "Let's not ever do that again."

Nora who had sheepishly looked away, noticed right as she turned one person falling from the sky while another came out from the distance, 'OH my Oum! No way, are they gonna yuup! They hit in mid air, awesome! Hehehe.' Following their trajectory she noticed two others beneath where they went into the forest, a particularly busty blonde and a slightly shorter dark haired girl with a bow, and behind them some stone pillars, "GASP"

Nora quickly took off towards the ruins and saw some what looked like chest pieces one of a set catching her eye immediately, she grabbed said piece and began to excitedly call out in a sing song voice, "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"

"NORA!"

"Hehe Coming Ren!" The girl had then proceeded to happily skip her way over to where Ren was, when she heard a surprisingly loud roar, and turned to the forest as she and Ren made their way back over to where the other two were.

A large scorpion like Grimm busted through chasing after the tall red head she had remembered seeing earlier, who was making quite a few athletic maneuvers to try and evade its pincers. On her way to regroup with the others she saw the small black and red garbed girl excitedly greet blonde and busty.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!"

"Nora!" She just couldn't help herself as she sped up and jumped in between the two before they could embrace giggling as she did so, though the blonde looked like she was about to get fired up. However before she could, they heard a scream coming from above them, causing them all to look up seeing an enormous nevermore flying about with a tiny white thing attached to a talon.

"She's going to fall." The monotoned girl with the bow adorning her head mentioned calmly.

"Psh, I'm sure she'll be fine." Ruby was sure her partner would be fine, but she should have jumped when she did, might have been easier.

"She's falling." deciding to finish the commentary Ren, noted that she had finally slipped off the Talon she'd been clutching.

* * *

JNPR

Jaune had finally managed to shake the cobwebs loose from his head after being sent sailing across the forest for the second time that day, though this time it came without the fear of death, _'Man, this Aura stuff is great, I feel fine.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the scream of the white haired girl he met in the locker room, falling perilously, maybe he wasn't sure just how much Aura would help, from the sky.

Getting himself a run and go on the large branch he found himself on he took off, surprised at the distance and air he got even managing to perfectly line up his arms to gently catch the falling girl. As he did so, he gave a confident smile, before noticing her look down, which caused him to do so, _'Holy crap I jumped a little higher than I thought!'_ The shocked caused them both to tighten up on each other before falling down to the ground.

"Oof!" Jaune of course managed to land first with the white-haired girl landing on his back, he couldn't remember if he had even been told her name, but he was pretty sure even Aura did protect his back from all of that as he felt the tightness in his spine.

It was right about then when the other group back at the relics, had heard the crack of something hitting metal and before they knew it the red-headed Spartan crashed into the ground just before them.

"Great now that we're all here, we can die together!" Yang raised up a fist in mock celebration as the others groaned and were trying to get their bearings again as things had gone nuts for a moment.

"Don't worry guys, I got it!" Ruby, sweet, innocent, and sometimes dumb Ruby shot out of the group using her semblance closing the distance between her and the Deathstalker Grimm firing a couple of shots as she did so, though they would all simply ricochet off of its ancient bone armor. The moss and nature covering its outer layer making all the more evident just how old this particular Grimm was.

Jaune had finally managed to hobble his way back over to the group cracking his back as he did finally feeling right just in time to watch the small white-haired girl who landed on him, shoot forward at an incredible speed before using some kind of ability with symbols or glyphs or something that encased the front of the Deathstalker Grimm in ice, _'Well that's just showing off.'_

Turning back to the group he finally caught back up with Pyrrha glad she was okay and was about to ask her what that was all about, before she beat him to it, _"The others just had heartfelt learning moment I'll explain it to you later, but right now go ahead and grab us a chest piece from the pedestals over there."_ She pointed and Jaune simply gave her a nod before jogging over to said pedestals meeting Ruby as he got to them. They shared a smile of acknowledgment, they both made it so far, just a bit more.

Jaune happily grabbed a White Rook piece while, Ruby grabbed a Whit Knight. Sharing a final look they both rushed back over to the group, as the others already began to discuss what to do next.

"Alright our goal was to get a relic and get back to the cliffs, we've got the first part done, now we just have to get back." Ruby gave a look towards Jaune who was standing just to the side of Pyrrha, wondering how she was going to have to communicate the plan with him, before a loud cawing sound took her attention for a moment.

"It's circling back, we need to move!" Ren gave out the urgent message, causing the rest to agree, and they could also hear the cracking of ice breaking from the struggling Deathstalker.

"We need to figure out a way to keep Jaune updated though, since ya know he's deaf and all. Heh..." It felt a little awkward to point out a problem like that to everyone else but it was important and she wanted to make sure her first new friend made it out alive!

The rest of the group shared a variance of expressions, Weiss had a look of realization and a bit of embarrassment, especially after the rudeness back in the locker room when he had tried to apologize and she blew him off for being weird. Nora and Ren shared a sad look as well, but made a silent agreement to do what they could to help him, and unsurprisingly Blake was completely unreadable.

Pyrrha in a rare moment and in an attempt to speed things along as least for now anyway spoke out, "Don't worry, Jaune and I have worked something out so we can communicate pretty quickly, so if you need him specifically to know something let me know and I can inform him." As she said this the Nevermore was making its way in their direction again in a slow swoop.

"That works for me, alright guys let's move out!" Ruby quickly took off to lead the group in the direction back towards the Cliff, with the others not far behind her.

On the short run, Pyrrha had informed Jaune of the general idea that they were all heading back to the Cliff as a group, that the Nevermore was going to be coming in for another run, and the Deathstalker was breaking free. As for why for the run was short, well they ran into a snag as their path turned a little dangerous as they closed in on a decrepit tower, seemingly floating in the middle of a gorge held up by old bridges and stone pillars.

Following up to the stone bridge were two stone aqueducts looking structures, that the group of eight used to hide in splitting into two groups of four, while the Nevermore made another pass firing another barrage of its feathers like needles.

Jaune couldn't help but berate himself in the situation, he didn't like having to be watched after as he felt like this situation was turning into. He knew he probably wasn't as good as the others but he didn't want them to feel like they had to do extra work to look out for him. _'There has to be a way I can talk to the others like I can with Pyrrha...'_ Suddenly an idea began to rattle in his head, _'Like with Pyrrha...'_

"_Pyrrha! Tell those two, you said Nora and Ren right? Tell them to come here I want to try something!"_

Though more than a little confused, she trusted Jaune, and told Nora and Ren both to come over to Jaune real quick, and as she did Jaune stuck both his hands out and gestured for them to grab his hands.

"_Jaune, what are you up to? That Deathstalker will be here any second!"_ As if on cue, she heard a loud crash from the forest, which she could only assume was said Deathstalker finally catching up to them, she was about to turn and hurry everyone into action when she saw Jaune's aura, covering him, in fact it was also starting to activate the aura of Ren and Nora as well and was actually covering their hands as well. _'Did Jaune figure his something else out about his Semblance?'_ That was what she assumed this telepathy ability was after all.

As for Ren and Nora, they were a little confused at first as to what exactly Jaune wanted, but they wanted to do what they could to help him and if this is that they needed to do, well here they are. A moment after they put their hands on Jaune's however, something else had started to happen, and it started with the white aura that was beginning to glow around Jaune, to which they shared a similar first thought.

'_He has a lot of aura.'_ As if they knew what the other was thinking they turned to nod at each other at the same time, and turned back and looked down at their hands, only to notice their aura had begun to pop up too. That wasn't where the surprises ended either, slowly Jaune's aura began to cover their own, at least what was shimmering around their connected hands anyway. When that started the pair noticed something else, that caused the two to go wide eyed.

"Is he giving us Aura right now? I feel like mine is back to full already." Ren was quick to put together what was happening which cleared up the confusion Nora was having.

This however was news to Pyrrha, who just assumed that him doing this was going to allow them to communicate with Jaune like she could, but now that she thought about it, she should have been much more tired after unlocking his Aura. In fact despite losing her breath for a moment she was fine afterwards, and she suddenly could communicate with him, _'Just what is his Semblance, are the two things even related.'_

'_Fhew, that was tiring, but now for the test.' _After having given some of his aura to both Ren and Nora, Jaune had felt a little drug down but not by much, after all he was much too excited and still on alert to let that affect him.

"_Ren, Nora can you guys hear me?"_ Jaune wanted to make sure his thoughts were clear, and that they knew it was him, so he made sure to give them both a look as he made his thoughts known. Given the slow nod the two gave him, he had assumed it worked and was completely overjoyed, but they had to be quick given that Pyrrha had pulled her weapons out and was about to run out.

"_Uh long explanation short, just make sure to think at me, if you want me to hear something, but we need to get out of here! Follow Pyrrha!"_ Pulling Crocea Mors free from its sheath he quickly ran to follow behind Pyrrha, with Nora and Ren back to their senses and in tow just behind him.

Their group was about ten feet behind the other four even as they started to catch up, and began to cross the bridge, though it wouldn't matter for much longer as a screech followed by three people immediately calling out in Jaune's mind, _"Watch out!"_

The large bird had decided on the very direct approach of just trying to ram straight into them, as the Nevermore did so it annihilated parts of the bridge and had managed to separate the two groups, resulting in the Nevermore focusing on the foursome of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Meaning that on the opposite side, still next to the forest was Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, facing off with the Deathstalker.

"_Alright guys, so I've been thinking, this thing's armor is extremely tough, it was tanking Ruby's high impact ammo and our swords weren't much better either. So, what if we went for its joints like especially around its pincers and tried to get it to focus low and up front, while one of us worked on detaching its stinger? That way we can use its own weapon against itself?"_ Pyrrha had to admit it sounded like a good plan, they would just have to iron out who does what at each stage and they had a solid plan ready, they'd have to be quick though as the Deathstalker, was stalking its way towards them.

Once the beast had finally made its way to them at the edge of what remained of the bridge, Jaune and Pyrrha quickly shared a look with their two new teammates before nodding as the two of them both rushed forward using their shields to parry the pincers away and attempt to stab at the many small red eyes and its unprotected joints. The impromptu plan of keeping its attention low started surprisingly well, Pyrrha came in hot from the left with Jaune lagging slightly behind, allowing him to gauge the situation from a bit further away.

Pyrrha was able to evade the oncoming left facing pincer and swipe up at the crease in between bone and the Deathstalkers softer parts. The pain this made the Deathstalker attempt a second strike with the opposite pincer only to have it blocked and deflected by Jaune who came in when he saw the arm move back for an attack allowing him and Pyrrha both to get a clean shot in causing it to rear back in pain again fully focused on the pair.

"_NOW!"_

Nora, with Ren on the end of Magnhild, immediately flung him forward, allowing him to land on top of the bright stinger to which, he began firing StormFlower towards the part of the stinger that was connected to its tail. The beast let out another great screech before flinging its tail sending Ren sailing into a near-by column flat against his back.

"Ren!" Nora couldn't help but call out, seeing him hit the stone so hard. Gripping the handle of her hammer even tighter her bubbly demeanor disappearing for just a moment, oh she was really going to give this overgrown bug a hurtin'.

Speaking of it was her time to shine, Pyrrha had sent her shield flying forward at the damaged stinger that Ren had caused, forcing the stinger to fall and pierce through the top of the Deathstalkers bone armor. _"Nora, Nail!"_ Jaune pointed at the stinger slightly pushing into its bone like carapace.

She was starting to like blondie, _'He already knows of some of my best qualities'_, she thought happily, as she hoped over to the retrieved shield Pyrrha was now holding over her head while crouched. Once Nora was on her shield, Pyrrha leapt up while Nora launched herself into the air as well trying to get as high as possible, before twirling and firing her hammer downwards to really build up momentum to bring this home. As she came down with Magnhild straight onto the stinger the finishing blow really disoriented and greatly damaged the Deathstalker as it weakly limped forward and tumbled into the gorge falling to its demise.

After the three of them watched it fall, they each reacted with the exhaustion racking through their bodies, Pyrrha's hands were on her hips as she was catching her breath finally able to relax a moment, Jaune was hunched over unable to believe just how awesome all of that was and how his plan had actually managed to work. Meanwhile Nora was perfectly fine though she did let out an excited, "Ren!" When he had finally made it back over to them, only to collapse though whether from trying to keep up with her all day or having his back smashed into a stone wall they didn't know.

With their battle done, the four of them finally were able to see the other four in action, and they all had to agree, they had some natural chemistry, despite the arguing and varied personalities, on display before. Watching Ruby scale the cliff side with the help of her weapon Crescent Rose as well as the glyphs that Weiss was using at her feet to forcefully drag the Nevermore up to the top before it stopped, before slicing it's head off with a final tug, was very impressive.

"Wow." One of the few sounds and words that Jaune was able to make escaped his lips as he couldn't help but be amazed not just by that, but the day itself. Was this his life now? If so, he had a long way to go before he was going to be that cool, _'Especially with the way she's up there posing, cape flowing in the wind, like how even is she doing that.'_

Smiling Jaune, turned to look at the three others who all seemed to share his sentiment, _"Guys, this was amazing, Nora, Ren, I really hope you guys end up paired with me and Pyrrha..._

"_Pyrrha and I, Jaune."_ She giggled a bit at the correction, both meaning to tease him and teach him.

Rolling his eyes at Pyrrha for a moment, though Nora or Ren couldn't hear but they noticed the look on Pyrrha's face and assumed she said something to him, _"Anyway, we should probably get going, and find out what team we're all on!"_

Jaune turned and began leading the way, in a rare moment of genuine confidence from the boy which took Pyrrha aback for a moment, but led to her smiling. Which only made the next moment that much more embarrassing as the excitable Nora quickly sallied up next to her.

"Sooooo Pyrrha, are you guys like together, together, you seemed pretty close, especially during the fight." Nora couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she noticed the red headed Spartan's face go a lighter color than her hair.

Sputtering for just a moment, before finding her voice she quickly made to respond, "Wha..we...no! Uh, we just met today really, and Jaune is great but uh we're just partners and new friends now, I would like to think!" That being said she couldn't help the thoughts that had gone through her head during the test. _'Though I can't say I wouldn't be interested, shew I'm getting all warm again, I really am not use to this...'_

"Just partners and friends? For now, anyway. Heheheheh." Nora cackled evilly making Pyrrha's face brighten up again slightly before rejoining Ren who was shaking his head at her antics as they all made their way back.

* * *

JNPR

Back in the same circular room from during their initial orientation, though it seems to have the roof covering it this time along with actual chairs for current students to sit in instead of just empty standing space, we come back to Headmaster Ozpin, announcing the hunters and huntresses in training that passed and the teams they will be on.

…..and Sky Lark becoming Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." An electronic screen above Ozpin, showing the initials of each member that became Team CRDL, slowly scrolled up as the next team is about to be announced.

"Next we Jaune Arc, Nora Valkryie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, you four collected the white rook pieces and from this day forward will be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." If watching it on the screen above Headmaster Ozpin wasn't shocking enough, listening to Pyrrha repeat it for his benefit made it all the more unbelievable along with the congratulations from the Headmaster. He definitely didn't feel worthy, but it appeared his new team didn't feel the same.

"_We're behind you fearless leader!"_ Nora quickly gave him a thumbs up and a smile, followed by a solemn nod from Ren along with an earnest smile.

"_You're going to be a great leader, Jaune, I believe in you."_ And of course, for the second time Pyrrha had to shock him with something like that, that she probably has no idea how important it is to hear, especially from someone like her. Though he could have done without the jab to his shoulder that nearly knocked him to the ground. _'Man, she's strong. Heh.'_

_"I'll give you guys my best, you deserve it!"_ He may have no idea what he's doing, but he was going to do his best regardless and earn this position, with all the blood and sweat he can muster.

As they made their way across the stage they watched as the final team was announced, though not as much as a surprise since they knew what pieces they gathered. The real surprise came when the Headmaster, announced Ruby Rose, as their team leader, even more ironic since they were to be named Team RWBY. Though Jaune was happy to finally be informed that the one with the bow was named Blake Belladonna and the, to be polite, up tight girl was Weiss Schnee, since he hadn't had a chance to learn their names yet.

As they begun making their way to their instructed dorms, Jaune couldn't help but think, _'So this is my first step. I've made it to Beacon, I passed Initiation, met my team who are some of the most amazing people I've ever met and Pyrrha...'_ He couldn't help the warmth that spread across his being as he thought of the Spartan girl, _'Yeah...she's something. I hope we get some time to just talk, I really kind of just want to spend some time with her, when my life isn't in danger hah.'_

* * *

JNPR

Later that night, in Headmaster Ozpin's office.

Glynda Goodwitch was making her final rounds around the school before going to bed herself, when she came to check in on Ozpin. Coming up to his desk, she noticed he was re watching the recordings from the initiation, where she gave a light sigh, "Well it appears you were right, about Jaune making it through the initiation and it appears his team is happy to have him, but I still worry about his level of skill. I don't plan on going easy on him." Though her tone was conciliatory to start she made sure her opinion was sternly noted.

"I expect nothing less of you Glynda, you as usual do know what is best for our students in class, however take a look at this." Ozpin's tone was as usual pretty flat, despite the fact he was being truthful in what he was saying, but took the scroll from his hands with little issue.

Shown on the screen was the moment when Jaune had both Nora and Ren put their hands on his and he channeled his aura into theirs. "Ah so this is how he activates his Telepathy semblance then?"

"Actually, I'm not convinced that is his Semblance, not truly anyway, look at their Aura levels before and after he does that." His tone took on a light air as he said this, followed by a smirk when he watched the surprise on Glynda's face.

"He transferred his Aura filling theirs? Does he have two Semblances? I thought that was impossible." Glynda couldn't quite understand just what she was seeing and what she knew to be impossible.

"I don't think it's that, I think this is more to do with his disability. We know of hunters and huntresses having severe injuries in the line of duty or when their Aura is broken through. But have you ever heard of a Hunter or Huntress that already had a severe injury or disability before their Aura is unlocked?" Having had the entire day as well as several cups of coffee to think through this one, Ozpin felt he had an idea on what was happening. You're not around for as long as he is without learning a thing or two after all.

It took a moment but Glynda's mind put the pieces together and jumped to what she believed was the correct conclusion, "So you believe that his Semblance naturally evolved or adapted from his disability since his Aura hadn't been activated yet. So when he had his Aura unlocked it met the requisites for his Semblance to unlock as well, since his body and mind had already gone through the stress that normally unlocks it?" She lowered her hand from her chin, where it had wondered to when she had begun thinking on the situation, "Is that the first time something like this has happened?"

"That I can think of yes, but it makes sense. Semblances will often evolve through training, proficiency, or need. Just think of this as an extreme case both in the evolution of and the need of it. It won't make up for his inability to hear, not completely, but it gives him a different skill set as well, what he does with it at this point is on him now. Though I trust in his character." Yawning, as the caffeine and late hour was finally getting its due, Ozpin rose up from his desk and walked out the door along with Glynda.

"All that said, I would recommend caution when speaking of his Semblance, if it is what we believe it to be it could be an incredible trump card, if it's an unknown to others, and an unbelievable help to allies." With one final yawn he turned and made his way to his room, "Goodnight Miss Goodwitch."

With much to think about now regarding the young man and his abilities Glynda was just a moment slow, "Ah yes, Goodnight Ozpin."

* * *

JNPR

**A/N:** Sorry for the bit of info dump there at the end with Ozpin and Glynda. I wanted to try a few different things this chapter as far as POV, Storytelling, and giving a bit more weight to just how smart Ozpin should be as well as how long he's been around. Plus I thought you guys might be curious as to what the hell I was actually doing with Jaune haha.

So overall this chapter felt a lot different to write and read than my first one did, I'm not quite sure how I felt about it, but it got us out of Initiation and know we begin classes. This is where I want to really go off, that being said. How do you feel about the pacing here? I always feel like people go through way to fast and I'm trying to find a good speed.

Also yes, I know not a lot of romance yet, but I teased a bit of it here and there. I try to use what I remember from being an awkward teenager as well as what feels organic. They'll be some more later, and I still haven't decided if I want to stick just to Arkos or do some JaunexMulti. The more thoughts you guys leave me the easier that is for me to decide.

Another thing I've been fighting with is I have two versions of outlines for whether I do the fall of beacon or not. We still have time before we get to that point but thoughts on that are always appreciated, do you want more school? Or do you want to jump straight into fighting against Salem's forces by that point?


End file.
